The Timestream Anomaly
by momotronic9k27
Summary: What if the side effects of the scroll of time and the the trizyrium crystal vortexes were one in the same...
1. Default Chapter

The Timestream Anomaly  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers Ninja Storm is the property of BVS Entertainment and not mine, I would use the money and take over the world and make all of you my slaves and listen to musak all day while you are waiting for your brain remapping.  
  
. Anyway I had a crazy dream and this is what came of it  
  
"Take the time flyers they will be the safest way to get there," Alex told Jen in the Memory Adaptation room of Time Force HQ in Millennium City. As the four Time Force Rangers from the future were trying to make it to the fifth ranger, Wes in 2001 in time so that they could defeat Doomtron Together, so that he doesn't die and the timeline stays intact.  
  
"Set a Course to 2001" Jen told the time flyers and the time flyers disappeared into the timestream heading about a thousand years into the past.  
  
"The Samurai Amulet was meant for you" Miko told her son Cam sometime in the early 1980's at the Wind Ninja Academy outside of Blue Bay Harbor  
  
"This is yours, I can't accept this" Cam told Miko  
  
" But you must, this is why you came isn't it?" Miko questioned Cam  
  
A few moments later the Scroll of Time activated and Cam went through it and was sent hurling about twenty years into the future.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
In the timestream, which was a swirling mass of colors, Cam activated his Cyclone Morpher and the samurai star Megazord and planned to make a big entrance to save Tori and the others. In that same timesteam vortex, in a strange twist of fate, The Time flyers were heading to 2001 to rescue Wes and save the future from Frax, Ransik and Doomtron.  
  
Timestream date-6/21/2002  
  
(In the Timeflyers) "Jen, We're almost there, just a little longer," said Trip  
  
"I know I hope nothing happens in this vortex, because of all those vortexes opening back in 2001" Jen replied  
  
(In the Samurai Star) "Just a little more time and I'm almost home to save my friends, and why am I talking to myself, oh well I guess this means I need to create a clone or better yet, a cyber one."  
  
"Hey Guys, We're on a collision course with something," piped Circuit  
  
"Wait isn't that the Samurai Star Chopper, I always wanted that Zord!" Lucas complained  
  
"If I remember my ranger history correctly, Cam had to go back in time to get it and with the vortexes the way they are right now, we must have used his vortex as his is the only safe one, "Trip told the team  
  
"Thanks a lot Alex," Jen said sarcastically  
  
"What is that in my time vortex? Maybe if I try to steer away I may get to Blake and the others and they may get to where they are going they may have good reason for using the vortex." Cam thought to himself  
  
"Good, he's trying to steer away from us, wait the energy from all the vortexes is making us crash. prepare for impact!" Jen told the others  
  
" Oh no the energy from the timestream and the megazords is making some sort of super magnetic force field that is going to make me crash somewhere in time and space."  
  
And they did. 


	2. The Hyperspacial Bubble

The Timestream Anomaly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, A Mickey Mouse Corporation does!  
  
The Hyperspacial Bubble - Unknown Time, Unknown Place  
  
Cam and the four Time Force Rangers were sent to a place in Hyperspace where a few has ever seen, a place that doesn't exist in any dimension, or any time period, in fact it also exists in all dimensions and all time periods, The Hyperspacial Bubble consists of items lost in timeline changing, and people's dreams.  
  
"I thought this was just a theory, a temporal anomaly, but to think we are actually here is mind boggling!" Trip exclaimed  
  
"What is?" Lucas wondered  
  
"We're in The Hyperspacial Bubble" Trip Answered  
  
"Two questions: One, who are you people and how did we get here?" Cam asked the four Time Force Rangers  
  
"My name is Jen, and this is Katie, and that's Trip and that's Lucas, we are the time force rangers from the year 3000 and we were on the way to 2001 to help our fifth member Wes defeat Doomtron and somehow we used your vortex because of the fight in 2001 between the-"  
  
"Q-rex and Doomtron and I think those vortexes were time vortexes and they interfered with your vortex and mine" Cam finished  
  
" Well those were time vortexes and you are right they did interfere with the vortexes and they merged into one" Circuit told the five  
  
"Trip, you said that this is the Hyperspacial Bubble, what is it?" Jen asked  
  
"Well, each time a timeline is altered everything from the previous timeline that didn't make it to the new timeline has to go somewhere, so it goes here, and this is also the place where dreams come from because of erased memories from past timeline alterations, from artificial or natural means"  
  
"Natural means?" Lucas asked  
  
"Didn't you learn anything from Time Force Academy? The timestream sometimes corrects itself," Jen told Lucas  
  
As the five of them were walking through the bubble they noticed something about this place,  
  
"Hey guys notice anything familiar from ranger history," Trip asked  
  
"Yes, We're at the Carnival, where the Mighty Morphin Rangers turned into kids" Katie noted  
  
"Why is this important?" Cam asked  
  
"This is important because the earth rangers first found out of Rangers of other planets and they had to go get the Zeo crystal" Jen said  
  
"I don't know these things my knowledge is in Ranger and Zord technology, for some reason, Dustin knows all the ranger history stuff, but I think he says 'dude' too much" Cam told them  
  
"I don't know about you, but if anyone said 'dude' that much on my team I would smack them upside the head, or kick them down there, or have Katie hang them off the roof of the clock tower" Jen told Cam  
  
"I'll consider that"  
  
"Okay Trip, Cam, You guys begin to work together to get the Time Flyers and Samurai Star working to get out of here"  
  
"Jen, You're staring at the timestream, what's wrong?" Katie asked  
  
"Just thinking about Wes, I love him a lot, and I don't know if everything is against us being together."  
  
"You love him, that's great! But you still have to go back to 3000 and he still have to stay in 2001, and although you two should be together, I don't see a way for this to work" "I know, but if there was a way to do this then I would stay but perhaps it was never meant to be" as Jen said that she began to cry and Cam saw the whole thing, with an idea in his head, as he was heading off to go with Trip and Circuit  
  
"Well that's all I can do for now, with what I know of 31st Century technology" Cam told Trip  
  
"Circuit, When can we get out of here," Trip asked  
  
"Presently, not anytime soon, both the time flyers and the samurai star both sustained damage and can't travel anywhere without spare parts"  
  
"Where can I find spare zord parts in the bubble, unless if, no can they be here?" Trip asked himself  
  
"Cam, go out and if they are here find two Megazords"  
  
"How soon do you want it?"  
  
"Sooner than later" Circuit replied 


End file.
